


i won't give up (i wish you were mine)

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Series: We'll Be The Ones (They Hate) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So maybe I'm not your dream...but I'm not your nightmare, right? Right? Hey, where are you going?"<br/>Or, the one in which Enzo chases Charlotte, and when she forgets it's a game, writes her a letter explaining how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't give up (i wish you were mine)

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this pairing is new. Yes, I am pioneering it. I just kind of love this idea of these two together, sort of an oddball pairing (which I love). Enjoy 400 words (or however many there are) of pure FLUFF.  
> PS Who's excited Dean's the champ? I TOTALLY AM!!!!

Dear Charlotte,  
I'm lying in my hotel room's bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Mella's already asked me about nine times if I'm all right, and I just keep saying 'yeah'. She's trying to talk to me in short bursts, but I think she's slowly understanding that something's on my mind, something I don't particularly want to talk about. Cass knew it too, when we drove back after the show tonight. He didn't say anything about it, cause Cass knows me better than Mella does. But you didn't hear that from me.  
And even if I did tell them, they'd probably tease me about it endlessly.  
The certified G hung up on a girl?! Oh, how the tables have turned.  
Yeah, I'm hung up on a chick. Shocker. And you know who it is?  
You.  
You, Charlotte Flair, are the first girl to keep the stud on his toes, hanging on your every little word. To keep him enthralled with something simple, like how your eyes flash with mirth when Becky makes you laugh with some stupid pun. To make him nearly have a freakin' heart attack when you look at something next to him and if he squints he can pretend you're staring at him.  
And you won't say yes to me.  
I was nervous when I asked you the first time, but after your immediate 'no' I knew I had to keep asking.  
I hope you're still reading. It's important you hear this. I don't think anyone's ever said this to you (a travesty on its own.)  
I don't know what kind of guys (or girls, I'm not gonna judge) you've dated, but with everything I know I can say this:  
They were complete and utter dicks and didn't deserve you.  
You know how I know, Char?  
I overheard your conversation with a couple of the other women when you divorced Bram. Yes, I am aware that is eavesdropping. Believe me, I've said it to myself many, many times.  
But you were crying, and you just looked so small, like this absolute shell that's been beaten so much it's started to fear love.  
And you are, Charlotte. You are afraid of loving someone so much you give them part of yourself and the other person not loving you back or snapping you into a million tiny pieces. Because that's happened to you too many times for you to heal and forget like some do. You're so hurt from everything that's happened to you that you're pushing everybody away who could possibly love you.  
And most of that isn't your fault.  
It's everyone who hurt your more's because they didn't treat you like the absolute treasure you are. Why anyone would choose to treat you like anything but a princess, I don't know, but they treated you like dirt and now you're shutting everyone else out. Cause and effect, love.  
Anyway, back to what I was saying before I got carried away.  
Charlotte, you're imperfect perfection. You don't need the makeup. Screw what the Internet and management say, you're exquisitely beautiful no matter what. You're magic. You deserve your true love kiss, your Prince Charming, your happily ever after that lasts forever.  
As for why I'm not going to give up. Well.  
I'm probably the farthest thing from Prince Charming in the history of the world, but I hope you think maybe I'd do. I hope I would. I'm going to keep chasing you (even though you are way out of my league, frog chasing a princess anyone?) because I want to try any put you back together the best I can. I'm not going to stop because I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. I want to be the guy who tapes your heart back in place and kisses it better. I want to try and be your last, if it works out.  
I want to love you.  
You are the one girl who's managed to throw me for a loop and I never want to get off the ride.  
I'm never going to give up on you, Charlotte Flair.  
-Enzo

**Author's Note:**

> This could actually have a follow up, maybe the actual story about him asking her out continually until she finally says yes. What do you think? Lame? Awesome? Yes? No? Tell me!  
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
